42 (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px 42 ist die 195. Episode und lief als 7. Episode der 29. Staffel. Handlung In der TARDIS hat der Doctor Marthas Handy umfunktioniert zum Universal Roaming. Als sie es gerade ausprobieren will, erreicht sie ein Notruf, auf den die TARDIS promt reagiert. Sie materialisiert in einem Raumschiff, in dem es ist fast unerträglich heiß ist. Die Maschinen scheinen nicht zu laufen. Sie gehen in den nächsten Raum, in dem es keineswegs besser ist. Ein Teil der Crew kommt ihnen aufgeregt entgegengelaufen. Gerade wird eine Sicherheitsverriegelung aktiviert und ein weiters Crew-Mitglied eilt herbei. Sie will wissen, wer die Besucher sind und diesesmal übernimmt Martha die Vorstellung. Dann entdeckt sie einen Ausguck und ruft entsetzt nach dem Doctor: Sie starren in einen Feuerball und die Lautsprecher verkünden: 42 Minuten bis wir in die Sonne stürzen. Der Doctor erfährt, dass die Crew insgesamt sieben Leute zählt. In die TARDIS können sie nicht zurück, weil die Temperaturen in dem Raum bereits zu hoch sind. Der Doctor will die Maschinen sehen und stellt fest, dass sie zerstört sind. Captain Kath McDonnell vermisst ihren Mann Korwin, kann jedoch keinen Kontakt zu ihm herstellen. Nichts scheint auf diesem Raumschiff mehr zu funktionieren. Die Hilfsmaschinen sind nur durch eine Reihe von passwortgeschützen Türen erreichbar. Überhaupt hat die Crew bereits resigniert, es sei einfach zu wenig Zeit. Der Doctor will das nun gar nicht gelten lassen und ordert einen Teil der Mannschaft zur Reparatur der Hauptgeräte. Riley Vashtee will sich um die Türen kümmern und Martha schließt sich ihm an. Jetzt meldet sich jemand aus dem Medcenter und bestellt Captain McDonnell dringlich dorthin. Der Doctor rennt hinter ihr her - noch 34 Minuten bis zum Aufprall. Abi Lerner und Dev Ashton versuchen, den zappelnden Korwin in einen Scanner zu legen. Es würde brennen, jammert der Mann um Hilfe. Während der Doctor den Scan mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver vornimmt berichtet Dev, Korwin habe das Schiff sabotiert, er sei verrückt geworden. Korwin bewegt sich immer noch zappelnd, hält die Augen aber fest geschlossen und will sie auch nicht öffnen. Der Doctor greift eine Sedierungsspritze und verpasst sie ihm. Er habe deutlich erhöhte Temperatur, erklärt er dem Captain, es müsse sich um einen Infekt handeln. Doch es ist keine Zeit zu verlieren und so schickt er alle, außer Abi, zurück zur Reparatur der Maschinen. Martha und Riley kümmern sich um die erste Tür. Riley erklärt, dass sich das Passwort jeweils aus dem richtigen Beantworten einer Frage ergibt. Bereits bei einem Fehler würde jedoch das gesamte System eingefroren. Die richtige Antwort ist hier schnell gefunden und die Tür lässt sich öffnen. Unterdessen funkt der Doctor Abi an, um zu erfahren was die Bioscans ergeben haben. Abi ist von den Ergebnissen irritiert und bittet noch um einen Moment Geduld. Die beiden Türknacker sind schon ein Stück vorwärtsgekommen, doch nun müssen sie nach der Antwort fragen. Der Doctor weiß sie und versichert ihnen deren Richtigkeit indem er sie ellenlang und unverständlich erklärt. Die Tür öffnet sich tatsächlich. Aber auch die nächste Frage ist knifflig, es geht darum, wer die meisten Hits hatte, Elvis oder die Beatles. Hier kommt nun auch der Doctor ins Schleudern. Doch Martha hat ja ihr Universal Roaming-Handy und ruft ihre Mutter an, die im Internet nachsehen soll. Die Mutter erinnert sie, dass sie wegen des Mannes reden wollten, doch Martha hetzt sie ungeduldig. Indessen erhält der Doctor eine Durchsage von Abi, die höchst besorgt ist wegen der seltsamen Ergebnisse des Scans. Da hört sie Schritte hinter sich und sieht, dass Korwin aufgestanden ist und mit geschlossen Augen auf sie zukommt. Sie ruft um dringende Hilfe und der Doctor läuft los. Durch die Sprechanlage sind Korwins mit seltsamer Stimme gesprochenen Worte: "Brenne mit mir", zu hören. Marthas Mutter hat derweil herausgefunden, dass es Elvis ist. Korwin steht vor Abi und öffnet die Augen. Ein gleißend weißes Licht daraus trifft die Frau und sie fängt furchtbar an zu schreien. Marthas Mutter will wissen, was das war, doch Martha beendet das Gespräch. Korwin setzt sich einen Schutzhelm auf. Während Martha und Riley weitermachen erreicht der Rest der Crew mit dem Doctor das Medcenter. Sie finden Abi vaporisiert, doch Kath mag nicht glauben, dass ihr Mann ein Mörder ist. Der Doctor studiert die höchst ungewöhnlichen Bioscans, die eine riesige Körpertemperatur und andere Ungereimtheiten belegen. Er fragt, ob es irgendeinen externen Kontakt gegeben hat, doch Kath verneint das ungeduldig. Widerwillig geht sie an die Sprechanlage und gibt durch, dass irgendetwas Korwin infiziert haben müsste und sie glaubten, er habe Abi Lerner getötet. Man solle seine Nähe meiden. Unterdessen erscheint der behelmte Korwin bei der Maschinistin Erina. Er öffnet das Visier und auch Erina wird von dem gleißenden Licht vaporisiert. Der Doctor antwortet auf Kaths Frage wahrheitsgemäß, dass ihr Mann bereits nicht mehr existiere. Nochmal fragt er sie, ob irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches geschehen sei, doch Kath versichert, sie kenne jeden Zentimeter des Schiffes und alle Vorgänge, es sei nichts gewesen. Korwin hat Dev Ashton gefunden, doch statt ihn auch zu vernichten überträgt er ihm, was er in sich hat. Martha und Riley werden nun von Dev, der denselben Helm trägt wie Korwin, überrascht, doch sie schaffen es, in eine Rettungskapsel zu flüchten. Doch Dev aktiviert die Kapsel. Riley gelingt es zunächst, die Aktivierung rückgängig zu machen, während Martha den Doctor zu Hilfe ruft. Der Doctor weist Kath und Orin Scannell an, ihm diesesmal nicht hinterherzulaufen sondern sich um die Maschinen zu kümmern. Als er fort ist, entdecken sie die vaporisierte Erina. Nun suchen sie, während der Doctor durch das Schiff hechtet, nach Dev Ashton um zu entdecken, dass an den Maschinen noch mehr Schaden angerichtet wurde. Orin sucht weiter nach dem Verantwortlichen als Korwin auf die zurückbleibende Kath zu kommt. Sie will wissen, was er sei und warum er die Crew töte. Als sie davon spricht, dass sie seine Frau ist, hält Korwin einen Moment inne. Dann sagt er, es sei ihr Fehler. Der Doctor ist inzwischen bei Ashton angekommen und verlangt zu wissen, was los ist, warum er dieses Schiff ausgesucht hat. Dev rammt wütend die Faust in das Eingabegerät für die Aktivierung der Kapsel und jene löst sich jetzt, nicht mehr zu stoppen, vom Schiff. Korwin fordert Kath auf, mit ihm zu brennen und will das Visier öffnen, doch Orin, der von hinten herangekommen ist, öffnet den Hahn einer Vereisungsanlage, unter der Korwin gerade steht. Indem Korwin, offenbar tot, zusammenbricht, löst sich Ashton vom Doctor und geht zurück Richtung Maschinenraum. Der Doctor warnt die anderen, dass Ashton ebenso infiziert sei wie Korwin. Jetzt realisiert der Doctor, dass sich die Kapsel ablöst. Er ruft Martha, die das natürlich nicht hören kann, am Bullauge stehend hinterher, dass er sie retten werde. Langsam bewegt sich die Kapsel auf die Sonne zu. Der Doctor ordert Orin zu sich, während Martha mit Riley in der Kapsel über vertraute Menschen spricht, von denen der junge Mann trauriger Weise keine mehr hat. Umso bewusster wird es Martha, wie gut es ist, dass da ihre, wenn auch mitunter nervende, Familie ist. Während sich der Doctor einen Raumanzug anzieht um außerhalb der Schiffes eine magnetische Rückholoption in Gang zu setzten, gelingt es Kath, auch Ashton am absoluten Nullpunkt zu vereisen. Der Doctor klettert durch eine Luke um einen Kasten außerhalb des Schiffes zu öffnen und einen Hebel zu betätigen. Es bleiben gut 11 Minuten bis zur Kollision. Unter Auferbietung aller Kraft gelingt es ihm schließlich, ohne den Kontakt zur Luke zu verlieren, den Hebel umzuschalten. Martha telefoniert unterdessen mit ihrer Mutter, sie will nur mit ihr reden und bittet sie, einfach ein paar Trivialitäten zu erzählen. Allerdings wird im Hintergrund bei Mrs. Jones eine Frau sichtbar, die das Gespräch mithört. Der Doctor ist zurückgeklettert und während die Kapsel von dem Raumschiff zurückgezogen wird, starrt er in die Sonne, in der irgendetwas Merkwürdiges vor sich geht. Er erkennt, das die Sonne lebt und ein Teil von ihr in seinen Körper gelangt, wie vorher auch in den von Korwin. Kath und Orin beschäftigen sich mit den passwortgeschützten Türen. Als Martha und Piley wieder an Bord sind, krümmt sich der Doctor am Boden. Als er seine Augen einen Spalt öffnet, dringt das gleißende Licht heraus und er knurrt Martha an, sie solle sich von ihm fernhalten. Auch Kath kommt jetzt dazu. Der Doctor beschuldigt sie nun auch, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Sie wollte zu dieser Sonne um günstigen Antriebsstoff für ihr Raumschiff abzuzapfen. Sie habe es versäumt, rechtzeitig einen Lebens-Scan vorzunehmen, doch diese Sonne lebe, er weiß es, denn ein Teil davon befindet sich in ihm. Und dieser Teil will die Verursacher der Verletzung töten. Mit den zwei Leben in sich kämpfend ordert der Doctor, ihn zum Medcenter zu bringen. Martha befiehlt Kath, mit anzufassen und sie schleppen den schreienden und sich windenden Doctor dorthin. Der Doctor hält die Augen geschlossen und ruft, als sie die Kryoeinheit vorbereitet und ihn dazu loslassen muss, nach Martha. Kath stellt entsetzt fest, dass niemand diese Temperaturen überleben könne, doch Martha weist sie darauf hin, dass der Doctor kein Mensch ist. Dann schickt sie sie mit dem Hinweis, sie habe schon genug Schaden angerichtet, fort. Der Doctor ist auf die Liege verfrachtet und kämpft mit der Hitze in sich. Er habe solche Angst, gesteht er verzweifelt. Doch Martha sagt bestimmt, er solle ruhig bleiben und ihr vertrauen. Er versucht ihr etwas zu vermitteln über 'das was passieren würde, wenn er stürbe' doch Martha erklärt zuversichtlich, das werde nicht passieren. Dann aktiviert sie den Gefrierprozess, der vom anhaltenden Schreien des Doctors begleitet wird. Unterdessen wird nicht nur die Zeit immer knapper, auch Korwin steht wieder auf und unterbricht an einem Haupthebel den Stasis-Prozess. Die Temperatur bleibt viel zu früh stehen. Kath verspricht jetzt Martha, sich darum zu kümmern. Der Doctor leidet, halbgefroren, während Riley und Orin sich mit den restlichen Türen befassen. Der Doctor brüllt Martha an, zu den Tanks zu gehen, sie zu entleeren und damit zurückzugeben, was sie der Sonne genommen hätten und er duldet keinen Widerspruch. Martha verspricht, zurückzukommen. Kath ist entsetzt, als sie auf Korwin trifft, doch sie fasst sich und sagt, er habe Recht gehabt. Dann läuft sie davon, es bleiben knapp 4 Minuten bis zum Aufprall. Sie versteckt sich an einer Luftschleuse, wo Korwin sie schnell findet. Sie sagt, sie habe es nicht gewusst, doch Korwin antwortet nur, jeder müsse brennen. Jetzt öffnet Kath die Schleuse und zusammen mit Korwin wird sie hinaus ins All gezogen. Während Martha durch das Schiff rennt und die beiden Männer mit den Türen beschäftigt sind, kriecht der Doctor über den Boden des Medcenters. An einer Sprechanlage ruft er Martha. Er könne nicht mehr dagegen kämpfen, gesteht er, dann öffnet er die Augen, aus denen das Licht herausdringt und sagt: "Brenne mit mir, Martha." Martha schnappt einmal entsetzt nach Luft und setzt ihren Weg fort. Es bleiben noch weniger als 2 Minuten. Als der Zusammenstoß-Alarm ausgelöst wird, sind die beiden Männer in dem Raum mit den Hilfsmaschinen angekommen. Martha kommt zu ihnen und befiehlt so nachhaltig, die Treibstofftanks zu öffnen, dass die beiden dem sofort nachkommen. Der Treibstoff wird in die Sonne gezogen, dass Licht in den Augen des Doctors lässt nach und er bricht schließlich zusammen. Die Maschinen fahren hoch und das Schiff bewegt sich von der Sonne weg. Die beiden Männer fallen sich vor Freude in die Arme, Martha spurtet los, um nach dem Doctor zu sehen. Und auch diese beiden fallen sich in heller Freude in die Arme. Orin will, als sie vor der TARDIS stehen, nicht glauben, dass es das Schiff des Doctors ist. Der Time Lord allerdings klopft dagegen und bemerkt nicht ohne Stolz: "Kompakt, hmmm? Robust!" Orin will einen Notruf senden und ist sicher, dass sie jemand auffinden wird - auch wenn er nicht weiß, wie man erklären soll, was geschehen ist. Diese Sonne brauche Sorge und Schutz wie jedes andere Lebewesen, stellt der Doctor abschließend fest. Riley will Martha allerdings nicht so leicht gehen lassen, hat er doch endlich jemanden gefunden, dem er vertrauen kann. Martha stellt scherzhaft fest, es sei schön, nicht mit ihm gestorben zu sein, lässt sich dann allerdings doch noch zu einem spontanen Kuss hinreißen. Gut gelaunt hüpft sie in die TARDIS, in der der Doctor ein ernstes Gesicht zieht. Sie entschuldigt sich, doch er schaltet sofort um und gibt das neue Reiseziel bekannt. Dann reicht er ihr einen TARDIS-Schlüssel, der ihr als ständiger Begleiterin nun zustände. Und er dankt ihr. Da fällt Martha siedendheiß ihre Mutter wieder ein und sie ruft sie noch einmal an. Es sei ein verrückter Tag gewesen, erklärt sie. Die Mutter fragt, ob sie am Abend nicht vorbeikommen wolle und Martha erinnert sich, dass es der Wahltag ist. Die junge Frau, die nun mit zwei distinguierten Herren im Hintergrund steht, nimmt das Handy an sich und fragt Francine, ob sie auch gewählt habe, was sie mit Selbstverständlichkeit bejaht. Dann stellt sie fest, dass Mr. Saxon sich für ihre Mitarbeit als sehr dankbar erweisen werde. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben